Remembrances
by Celtic Lass
Summary: Written and set in an AU universe after the first movie. A wife waits for her husband late one night and remembers how their relationship began.


AN: I wrote this shortly after the first movie came out, so there's nothing in here regarding the second or third Spider-man movies. The characters aren't mine, only the plot is. This is a one-shot fic that I have no plans of continuing. That being said, enjoy!

(Words in italics are quoted directly from the movie as best as I can remember.)

**Remembrances**

The city never slept – even in the early morning hours when most normal people should have been asleep. The contemplative figure wrapped her arms around herself, bringing her thin robe tighter around herself. It was the middle of August, the hottest time of the year by all accounts, but there was a slight chill in the air 15 stories above the cement streets.

The quiet tick-tick of an antique clock moved to the chiming of the hour, and she counted along. Four o'clock. She'd hate herself in the morning for staying up so late, she did have to work, even though it was mostly from her home office these days, but on nights like these sleep was elusive.

Sighing, she shook her head and stepped more fully onto the stone balcony, her eyes searching the sky around her before she gave up and settled herself on one of the cushioned chairs positioned next to a table. Reaching over to a small stone box, she retrieved the box of matches that were kept there. Striking a match, she lighted the lone candle, watching it flicker in darkness before curling her bare feet underneath her and leaning back in the chair, her eyes glazing over with memories.

-------

The day was much too nice to be trapped inside working, and for about the 20th time in the past 5 minutes, she regretted not calling in sick that morning. She'd been about to, but her conscious got the better of her as she'd caught a glance at her calendar. Rent was due in a few days, and she needed all the money she could get. Half-heartedly, she pushed a rag across the counter, wishing she were outside and counting down the time left on her shift.

"Mary Jane! Pay attention! You've got a customer!"

Her head snapped up, and she stifled a groan at seeing it being a guy, sitting with his back to her. Grabbing her pad, she tugged on the hem of her uniform, sending up a quick prayer that he wouldn't try and hit on her. Looking down at her pad, she didn't even look at him as she spoke. "What can I get you?"

"Hey MJ."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Peter Parker, a wide smile gracing her features. "Peter! It's been awhile!" Two weeks four days, and thirteen hours, in fact, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

He had the good grace to look sheepish, and his hands played with the napkin in front of him. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy."

Mary Jane nodded and blushed as Charlie, her boss, cleared his throat. "Can I get you anything?"

Peter looked confused for a moment before glancing quickly down at the menu. "Coffee and some fries?"

"Sure thing, Tiger. I'll be right back."

Walking away from him, she bit her lip. She knew she'd run into him sooner or later, but she hadn't been prepared for the emotions that would make themselves known when she did. Now that she knew she was in love with him, it was all she could do to stop herself from throwing herself at him.

Feeling tears welling up, she concentrated on pouring him a large cup of coffee. She had thought for sure that he felt the same, and she supposed he did, he just wasn't allowing them the chance to be together.

_"I want you to know that I will always be there for you. I promise you that. I wish I could give you more than that, but you must know... that you will always be safe."_

His words had been so full of caring, of truth, it made her heart hurt that someone cared about her that much.

_"I will always be your friend." _

And then he had walked away from her, his posture turning more determined with each step. She had watched, lowering her fingers from her lips, which still lingered with the taste of him, as he had straightened up, head held high.

A plate of fries was shoved into her line of vision, and she shook herself from her thoughts, placing them, the coffee and an ice water for herself on the tray. She just had to be there for him, since there was obviously something he was worried about. It may hurt not being able to be with him, but now that she knew how much he meant to her, she wasn't going to abandon his friendship if that was all he felt he could give her.

Moving back across the dinner, she placed his order in front of him, before sliding in across the booth from him.

"Mary Jane!"

MJ rolled her eyes. "I'm taking my break!" She grinned at Peter, leaning back in the booth and slipping her shoes off, flexing her toes. "So, what have you been so busy with?"

"Mr. Jameson at the Bugle has been handing out assignments." Peter shrugged. "Guess he likes my stuff. What about you? Have any more auditions?"

Mary Jane shrugged and swirled her straw around her glass. "One or two. Haven't gotten anywhere with them."

Peter gave her a sympathetic look, reaching across the table to give her hand a comforting squeeze. "It'll happen for you, MJ. They're all blind not to see how much talent you have."

She smiled softly. "Thanks Tiger. How's Harry been?"

Something like discomfort or pain crossed his blue eyes, but too quickly for her to get a real read on it. Peter lifted a shoulder, hesitantly biting into a fry and pushing the plate toward her so she could share. "I don't really know. He's been spending most of his time at his father's place. I think he might be moving out to live there."

She nodded, not really knowing what to say. The whole thing with her and him had been strange, and they had never really broken up – just drifted apart. Especially once Harry figured out that she didn't really care for him.

The two of them talked for a little while longer, munching on the fries – with her teasing Peter about him dunking his fries in mustard – but soon she had to get back to work.

Peter spoke as she was standing up to go. "What time do you get off tonight?"

Mary Jane turned, arching a curious eyebrow. "Two hours."

"I was going to head to Aunt May's for dinner. I know she'd love to see you."

Mary Jane grinned, nodding. "Sure Tiger. What time should I show up?"

"I'll pick you up at your apartment around 5. I'll call if I get held up though."

Peter stood, dropping some bills on the table before waving goodbye and exiting the diner. Mary Jane stood there for a moment, head tilted in thought, watching him as he turned the corner and moved from sight.

-------

Mary Jane walked around the crowd's edge, nervously smoothing her hands over the crushed velvet of her long skirt. The flash of a camera caught her eye, and she turned, grinning as she spotted Peter, camera in hand and obviously on assignment. Moving toward him, she was almost close enough to touch him when he turned around, his body tense, but then relaxing as he saw her.

"Hey Tiger. You working?"

Peter nodded. "That and I came to see your performance." He gave her a warm hug, and pressed a kiss to her cheek before moving back. "You were great."

She blushed, pushing a stray strand of her red hair that had fallen out of its updo. She'd been lucky enough to get a job doing Shakespeare in the Park. She'd gotten a part, not a lead, but it had considerable merit. "Thanks. I didn't know if you'd come."

"And miss your first big gig? I think not!"

"I was so nervous. Could you tell?"

Peter shook his head. "Not at all. You were fantastic MJ, really."

"Well if you say so, I know its true," she teased, smiling at him.

"Can I ask why you're still in costume? Not that you don't look great in it…"

His voice trailed off, and she did a happy little dance in her head as she caught him staring at the skin exposed by the low neckline of her dress. Smiling knowingly, she touched her neck softly before letting it trail down the side of her body. Peter took an unconscious step toward her, before a faraway look came into his eyes.

MJ watched as he apologized before running off, wondering just what is was that had him suddenly preoccupied. A scream echoed in the afternoon air, and the crowd from the play moved in that direction. Following them, Mary Jane watched as Spider-man took care of a group of black-clad figures.

She hadn't seen Spider-man in action since the night that the Green Goblin had kidnapped her. She shivered in remembrance of plunging toward the water before he had caught her, then swung to catch the falling car. She had clutched him, tears in her eyes, sure that she wouldn't survive the night. He had stayed calm throughout it all, and if he was at all nervous, he didn't show it. He had repeatedly reassured her that she'd be fine; but no matter how much you may trust someone, its not very reassuring when you're dangling just feet from your death.

She touched her lips in memory of the kiss they'd shared the day in the rain. There had been something in the kiss that had made her feel as if she'd known him all her life. Mary Jane's eyes widened as she suddenly realized something. When she and Peter had kissed…no it couldn't be true. Her mind was just playing tricks on her.

-----

Mary Jane cursed herself for not taking the group up on sharing a cab. She'd decided to sign up for an acting class, but it didn't get out till late at night; and she didn't really have the money to splurge on cabs.

Clutching her bag closer to her body, she began to speed up her steps, wanting to get to the safety of her home. Before she'd been attacked that first time, she had realized that it was dangerous to be out alone at night, but it hadn't been a concern of hers. Now, though, she was much more conscious of her surroundings.

"MJ."

The voice startled her, and she jumped, looking around for the speaker. A flash of red and blue out of the corner of her eye had her peering into the darkness of the alley near her, and she smiled as Spider-man crawled out onto the wall of the building beside her.

"Spider-man. What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood."

She grins, looking up at him. "I wasn't in trouble."

He shrugs, looking comfortable on the wall, but looking up and down the street to see if anyone is out. It's deserted. "Can't I just stop by to say hi?"

"I guess I do have a super-hero stalker."

"Can I give you a lift home?"

Mary Jane was quiet for a moment and then she smiled and nodded. Spider-man did a flip from the wall, landing in front of her. He scooped her up in his arms, placing her arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight."

------

They landed on Mary Jane's balcony, and Mary Jane allowed Spider-man to put her down gently. Looking up at him, perched on the stone wall, she steeled her nerve.

"Thanks, Spider-man." MJ paused, then spoke again, her hands on her hips. She hoped to god that she was right. Otherwise, she didn't know why Peter had rejected her. "Or should I call you Peter?"

The red and blue clad shoulders stiffened, and his head came up. He turned, his head tilted as if in confusion. "Why did you just call me Peter?"

She took a step closer to him. "You are Peter Parker, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

MJ sighed and began to tick the reasons out on her fingers. Now that she was actually saying it outloud, it made more sense; as if all the pieces of the puzzle were finally falling into place. "One: Peter's been the only one to get decent pictures. Two: I've never seen Peter and you in the same place at the same time, and it's usually one or the other I see first before I see the other. Three: you kiss the same way Peter does, and it makes me feel the same way. And four…"

MJ gasped, her hand going up to her mouth, and she took a few steps back, hitting her balcony door.

"MJ?" Spider-man jumped down from his perch, landing softly on his feet.

She wasn't paying attention to him. Tears had pooled in her eyes, and she suddenly knew. She knew why he'd pushed her away, why he'd rebuffed her advances.

"MJ, what's wrong?"

"All the people Peter loves have been hurt by your enemies…" The words came out in a whisper. "You did it to protect me, didn't you? You use had some sort of well-meaning, self-less ideals, and all I could think about was how I'd been rejected."

"Mary Jane…I don't…I didn't….I can't…"

She held up a hand, shaking her head slowly. "Let me talk first, please."

He stepped back, nodding softly.

"I love you. Who you are doesn't matter to me. And I realize you're doing this out of some sort of misguided intentions, but I can't always depend on you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I'm not going to let you cut yourself off."

"MJ, I can't. I…I just can't."

"Talk to me, Tiger. Please."

"Do you know how scared I was when the Goblin had you? I wouldn't be able to go on if something happened to you because of me."

She moved closer to him, tilting his face up so that she could look into the opaque lenses of his mask. "I don't care about the danger, Peter. We're not gods. We don't have control over the future. I'm not going to say I'm not afraid, but I'm more afraid of not having the chance to be with you. I'd rather have your love for one day than live a life without it."

He was silent, and she could sense his confusion. Ever so slowly, she put her fingers to the edge of his mask, gently rolling it up as she had that in the rain. She stopped at his nose as she had before, and kissed him.

It wasn't a deep kiss, but she tried to pour all of her emotions into it. She knew her suspicion had been correct, and she didn't regret confronting him, but if he rejected her again…

"MJ."

"Don't say anything right now, Tiger. Just think about it, all right?"

Without another word, she turned around and entered her apartment, not looking back. As soon as she was sure that he was gone, she let loose the tears that she'd been desperately holding back.

----

Knocking on her door woke her up, and she struggled to a sitting position, groaning at the crick in her neck. She'd fallen asleep curled up on the couch, and she stretched before realizing that the knocking had stopped.

Rushing to the door, she cursed as she hit her shin on her coffee table, but she continued toward the door, opening it cautiously. A pathetic looking Peter looked at her through the gap created by the chain, and her heart clenched. "Hold on a sec, Tiger."

Shutting the door, she took a second to straighten her clothes – she'd thrown on lounge pants and a long sleeved shirt after her tears had subsided – and ran a hand through her sleep-mused hair. Taking a deep breath, she released the chain and opened the door, stepping back to let him in.

Peter entered the apartment, barely looking at his surroundings as he crossed her small living room to stare out into the dark night. MJ bit down on her bottom lip, unconsciously rubbing at the sore spot on her leg, as she glanced at the clock. Three in the morning.

She didn't say anything, knowing that she'd said it all and that it was all up to him now.

"Do you remember when you moved in next door? I was six and playing on the front step with Aunt May, and I saw you step out of your parent's car. I fell in love with you in that instant." His voice turned sheepish for a moment. "I asked Aunt May if you were an angel.

"I've loved you for as long as I can remember, MJ. And I've always tried to be there for you – even when you didn't know I was there. I guess a little of me is afraid that I'll do something that will push you from my life, but I can't watch you be hurt because of who I am."

Mary Jane moved to stand just off to the side of him, and she caught his haunted gaze in the window's reflection. "And who are you, Peter?"

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for; you know who I am."

MJ gave him a soft frown. "I want to hear you say it Peter."

"Spider-man, all right? I'm Spider-man." He ground the words out, leaning onto the windowsill and resting his forehead on the glass. "But do you understand why we can't be together?"

"Peter, if you're going to reject me again…I don't think I'm going to be able to handle it. I'll always be here for you, and I'll keep your secret, but I can't not have your love…"

The speed at which he turned surprised her and she came face to face with the fear and pain that was tangible in his blue eyes. "I want to let you in, Mary Jane. I do, but I can't."

"Why Peter? I've told you that who you are doesn't matter to me! I'm not afraid to give this a chance!"

If it were possible, she'd say that he deflated even more than he was. His shoulders drooped, and his head hung down. "I'm scared."

"Oh, Peter." She let herself go to him, wrapping him in her arms and guiding his head to her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief when he clutched her more tightly to him, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "It's okay to be scared. You don't have to be the strong super-hero all the time."

------

Mary Jane woke up to the sensation of being watched. Blinking awake, she gave a sleepy smile to Peter, who lay beside her, head resting in one hand.

"Morning." His voice was rough with sleep, but hushed, as if he was loathe to break the peaceful cocoon they were wrapped in.

MJ 'hmmphed' a bit, snuggling closer to him under the covers of her bed. They'd retreated to her bed close to dawn after talking for hours, and after she'd called out sick for her morning shift at the diner. They had talked more until sleep had finally overtaken them, wrapped in each other's arms. "What time is it?"

Peter rested one hand on her abdomen, his thumb caressing the patch of skin exposed by her shirt. "Almost noon. I have an appointment with J.J. to drop off photos at two though."

She protested; waking up enough put her arms around his neck. "Can't we just stay here?"

Peter chuckled, and her heart sang with joy at the sound of it. "I'd love to, but those photos are keeping a roof over my head and food in my cupboards." He paused, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Why don't you come with me? We still have a lot of things to talk about, and I'll buy you brunch. The sky's the limit up to ten dollars."

She grinned, giggling. "How could I refuse an offer like that?"

He smiled, kissing her quickly before rolling out of bed, and pulling on his sweatshirt. "I have to run back to my place to get some things. I'll swing by in an hour or so…"

"Unless something comes up, I know. Be careful, all right?" Mary Jane moved to kneel at the edge of her bed, looking at Peter. She tried not to show her worry, but it must not have worked, because Peter's smile softened and he crossed over to her.

"I'll be fine, MJ. I worry about you."

"And I worry about you, so we're even."

"MJ? Just in case you didn't know after last night…I love you."

She felt the tears spring to her eyes, but fought them back, giving him a misty smile. "I knew, Peter. I love you too. I'll see you in about an hour Tiger."

------

A soft thud, which would have been indistinguishable to anyone but someone who was well accustomed to listening for it, woke the figure from her memories. Turning her head, she smiled softly at the red and blue clad figure that was perched on the railing.

"MJ, what are you doing up this late? It's almost five."

Mary Jane gave him a loving but sardonic look, watching as he pulled the mask that hid his features off. "You should know by know I always have a hard time sleeping when you're not there; especially when I wake up in the middle of the night."

Peter Parker gave her an apologetic smile, disappearing into the bedroom behind them, returning moments later clad only in a pair of boxers. "Ben wake up again?"

"Yes, another nightmare thanks to that horrid movie. And then May and Sara both woke up wanting their feedings."

Peter moved to stand beside her chair, blowing out the candle she always burned when she was waiting for him, and scooping her up into his arms at the same time. "Sorry I wasn't here to help."

MJ rested her head on his shoulder, focusing some attention onto his neck. "S'allright. You'll make it up to me. Everything go all right?"

He didn't reply as he climbed into bed with her, but after almost ten years of marriage, numerous mishaps involving schemes to reveal his alter ego, and three children, she knew him well enough to not need one.

"That bad?"

"Four muggings, a rape, and a car chase. It just doesn't ever get better, does it?"

Mary Jane sighed, wrapping her body around him in comfort. "You can't be everywhere, Tiger. And you're doing your best. You've done too much good for this city not to realize that."

The end.


End file.
